nintendodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawn to Life
Drawn to Life is an action-adventure/platform game for the Nintendo DS developed by 5th Cell and published by THQ. In the game, players create their own playable characters, level objects and accessories by drawing them using the DS's stylus and touch screen. Drawn to Life requires the player to create a hero in order to free a cursed village from an encroaching darkness. It features numerous platforming levels, a top down central village and other elements such as vehicles, weapons and platforms, which are drawn or colored by the player using the stylus. Two sequels have been announced, both under the title Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, for release on the Wii and DS. A spin-off title, Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition (based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Frankendoodle"), was developed by Altron for the DS. Gameplay Drawn to Life is a 2D game where the player must draw their own character, weapons and accessories, platforms and objects. The game is separated into three different modes: Village mode - A top-down, central hub where the player progresses the story and interacts with the Raposa, purchases items from the item shop using rapo-coins collected in Adventure mode, and accesses levels. Players draw different items at the Raposa's request to enrich their village. Over the course of the game in village mode, the player will play minigames, participate in a town festival, hunt for a thief and help the Raposa thrive. Here players are given their objective for the next Adventure mode level. Drawn to Life screenshot There are two main buildings in this mode - Creation Hall, where players can edit their previous creations, and the item shop, where players can purchase songs, patterns, stamps and even new abilities for their hero. Also, there is a wishing well in which players can dump rapo coins to get prizes. The 10,000 rapo coin grand prize is Developer's Grove, where the Hero can meet sprites of the game's developers. Adventure mode - A side-scrolling platformer, with 16 levels. Here the player battles enemies, rescues Raposa, and collects items. Players draw platforms that allow them to progress through the level. The levels exist in one of four different worlds; Ice, Forest, Tropical and City, each world with its own boss. Players are tasked with rescuing three Raposa and four pieces of a page from the Book of Life, which will be used to create a new village object. Players can also collect secret orbs that will then unlock and be purchasable in the item shop. In each section of the levels players tap on an easel icon to enable Draw mode, which tells the player to draw a new type of platform or object. Once drawn, the player goes back to Adventure mode and can then interact with the newly drawn object. Draw Mode - The tool through which players create new objects, weapons and their hero. This is done through the stylus and touch screen. Once drawn, objects and the hero will animate. The player can design up to three different humanoid heroes using a variety of colors, patterns and stamps. Character creation also features 15 pre-made character templates which can be traced, or have their body parts used for those who are less artistic. The game's title screen can be drawn and saved, so players can make their own unique title screen. Players can trade their drawn heroes and other objects via local WiFi only. Thanks for your beneficial post. In cerent times, I have been able to understand that the symptoms of mesothelioma are caused by the particular build up associated fluid between lining of the lung and the chest muscles cavity. The ailment may start inside the chest location and distribute to other parts of the body. Other symptoms of pleural mesothelioma cancer include fat reduction, severe inhaling trouble, throwing up, difficulty taking in food, and irritation of the neck and face areas. It ought to be noted that some people living with the disease usually do not experience every serious indications at all. Thanks for your beneficial post. In cerent times, I have been able to understand that the symptoms of mesothelioma are caused by the particular build up associated fluid between lining of the lung and the chest muscles cavity. The ailment may start inside the chest location and distribute to other parts of the body. Other symptoms of pleural mesothelioma cancer include fat reduction, severe inhaling trouble, throwing up, difficulty taking in food, and irritation of the neck and face areas. It ought to be noted that some people living with the disease usually do not experience every serious indications at all. Reception Awards Drawn to Life was nominated for Outstanding Achievement in Story Development at the 11th Annual Interactive Achievement Awards along with Bioshock, Mass Effect and Uncharted: Drake's Fortune during the D.I.C.E. Summit. It was the only handheld game to be nominated in the category. At IGN's "Best of 2007" awards Drawn to Life won Most Innovative Design (DS) and was runner-up for Best Platform Game (DS). In GameSpot's Best of 2007 the game was nominated for (Genre Awards) Best Platformer (All Systems) and (Special Achievement) Best Original Game Mechanic Nintendo Power nominated Drawn to Life for Best Platformer (Wii & DS) for its 2007 Nintendo Power Awards. Drawn to Life was also a finalist in the inaugural Independent Games Festival: Mobile awards for Achievement in Art and Audio Achievement. Sales According to Next-Gen.biz from the game's launch (September 2007) until March 1, 2008 the game had sold 820,000 units for the North American and Western European territories and was ranked 61st of the top 100 selling video games of the last 12 months. In THQ's 2007 holiday quarter sales conference call with investors, THQ President and CEO Brian Farrell said the publisher was pleased with the performance of the franchise and that game had sold "several hundred thousand units worldwide the holiday season". Adding that, over THQ's past three fiscal quarters its DS sales had risen 94%, primarily driven by Drawn to Life. The game was very well received in Australia making its debut on the Top 10 Australian sales chart (GfK) for all platforms at #3, behind Halo 3 and The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. It continued to stay on the Top 10 sales chart over the next two months until Christmas. Category:Games